Dual clutch transmissions are known and introduced on the market; they are made up of two sub-drivetrains, each having a plurality of shiftable gears, and are operatively connectible to a combustion engine by means of a friction clutch. The two friction clutches can be actuated by means of disengaging systems, which are driven by an electric motor and convert the rotational drive to an axial motion to act on a lever system that effects the actuation of the friction clutch. Such disengaging systems are revealed for example in DE 10 2004 009 831 A1 which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. To prevent the dual clutch transmission from locking up due to an uncontrolled insertion of torque into the dual clutch transmission through both friction clutches in the event of a malfunction of the electric motor, for example a failure or a defective feed line, the disengaging systems are equipped with energy storage devices that move the disengaging system into a position where the friction clutch is disengaged when no current is flowing to the electric motor.
Starting from this situation, the task is to propose a dual clutch system and a method for operating it whose disengaging systems are designed more simply and economically.